


Le Vite Podfic

by perfectsymmetry18



Series: TOG podfics [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Even after nine centuries of practice, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Joe and Nicky have a fight, Joe is pissed off at Booker, M/M, Malta, Nicky is tired and a little depressed, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tags from Original Fic, they're not very good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsymmetry18/pseuds/perfectsymmetry18
Summary: Nicky breathes out. “What did I miss?” he asks, staring out at the hills. “Why didn’t I see this coming?”After everything, after finding Nile and losing Booker and Andy's new mortality, Joe is pissed off. Nicky is just tired.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Vite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490416) by [ScribeofArda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofArda/pseuds/ScribeofArda). 



> I loved reading this one- the introspection and sadness and then hope was so lovely to do. Let me know what you think of the podfic, or let the lovely author know what you think of her work!

[perfectsymmetry18](https://soundcloud.com/user-254561021-184848551) · [Le Vite](https://soundcloud.com/user-254561021-184848551/le-vite)


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a little collage inspired by the story :)
> 
> Images from: https://unsplash.com/photos/msgRqEEsLO4 and https://unsplash.com/photos/uInLh1mVAWg


End file.
